What Will Become of Us Tomorrow
by SecretWriter2010
Summary: Cammie Charleston and Cedric Diggory are best friends. They are ready to start their final year at Hogwarts, where many challenges await them both. For Cedric it's the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but for Cammie it's telling Cedric that she loves him.


A/N: I don't own anything except for the characters you don't know and the plot!

"Cedric! Cedric wake up! Your mum has breakfast ready for us." I said shaking the sandy haired boy.

He let out a noise that sounded like a cross between a snore and a grumble. He did this before he rolled over in his bed, his back now turned to me. This was really getting old.

"Bloody hell get up will ya! We have to be at Kings Cross in an hour…Cedric are you listening to me? Cedric?"

"I heard you the first time Cammie! You can give any man an ear splitting headache. You do realize that right?" Cedric said sitting up.

"Oh shut up!" I said throwing a pillow at him. It hit him square in the face.

"I believe that would be a challenge Miss Charleston." Cedric said picking up the pillow nearest him and chucking it. The pillow it me in the head.

"It's on now!" I said as I threw a pillow at him. Seconds later our pillow war was in full swing. We must have been making quite a racket because only minutes after the battle begun we could hear Mrs. Diggory yelling up the stairs at us.

"Cammie, Cedric knock it off! It sounds like the house is about to collapse. Now come down stairs your foods getting cold." Mrs. Diggory yelled up at us.

"I'll race you." Cedric said, a mad glint now apparent in his eyes.

"Ok on the count of three."

"One…"

"Two…"

"THREE!"

And we were off! Together we speed out of Cedric's room, down the hallway were it split into two different directions. I went left, while Cedric took a right. I speed down the long narrow hallway until came to the grand marble staircase. Now if I was a normal girl of sixteen I would have taken the stairs two at a time, however I'm not a normal sixteen year old girl. I quickly swung my left leg over the punster; I then kicked off the ground with my right foot. I felt like I was flying. And as quickly as it came it went. I jumped off the punster and found my way to an old iron spiral staircase that led to the basement. I climbed down those stairs, until I was finally at my destination, the Diggory's massive kitchen. My heart sank at the site before me. Cedric was sitting at the table eating a piece of bacon. I had sled down the punster for nothing.

"Took you long enough." Cedric said, when I had set down across from him.

"How did you get here before me?" I asked angrily, I was so sure that I had won.

"Well I was just faster then you I guess." Cedric said smugly.

"Don't let him kid ya Cammie, he apperated here about two minutes ago." Mrs. Diggory informed me, as she set my plate of food in front of me.

"Oh mom! You weren't suppose to say anything." Cedric whined.

"I'm sorry dear, but I hate it when you two act like your…well two!"

"Somebody cheated. That makes me a winner and Cedric a loser!" I said in a sing song voice.

"Come on Cameron, we never said we couldn't apperate!"

"Don't call me Cameron, you know I hate it when you do that." Which was true, I did hate being addressed by my real name.

I have known the Diggory family since I was three. My single working mother worked at the same office as Cedric's dad did, plus we were neighbors. When we were younger Cedric and I hardly spoke to each other unless, our parents made us. However, when we both sorted into Hufflepuff our first year at Hogwarts it became apparent that we were going to see more of each other and have to get along, whether we liked it or not. Surprisingly we became the best of friends and have become inseparable every since. Cedric was someone I could easily open up too.

He knows all about my past. Like that my real father died during the first war when I wasn't even born yet. My mother heart broken at the lost of her husband had given me his name, Cameron Lee Charleston. I hated that name, so Cedric decided to give me a nickname, Cammie. It stuck to me every since. Cedric also knows I have a fear of brooms. When I was five, got into my mother's broom closet and found myself a Clean Sweep. I deiced to ride it and at my own stupidity ended up falling 120 feet to the ground. I was rushed to St. Mungo's, where they told my mother that I had suffered a mild concussion. When it came time for our first ever flying lessons at Hogwarts I had been freaked out and ended up spending my time with Cedric hidden under a bush playing a game of wizards chess.

"Earth to Cammie."

"What?" I said, my headshot up to look at the person in front of me.

"Nothing, I was just asking if you were done with breakfast yet we have to leave in about fifteen minutes," Cedric said glancing at his watch.

"Oh yes, I'm finished. Thank you Mrs. Diggory it was delicious as usual." I said standing up.

"Thank you Cammie, but how many times do I have to tell you call me Marie, not Mrs. Diggory. I know your trying to be respectful dear, but honestly you make me feel so old!"

"Yes, of course Mrs. Dig- I mean Marie." I caught myself just in time. Old habits are hard to break after all.

"Now Cedric go grab your trunk and bring it downstairs. Cammie yours in the living room, your mother dropped it off for you before she left for work this morning."

"Alright mom. Hey Cammie come give me a hand will you." Cedric beckoned me.

"I guess if I have to."

I followed Cedric back up to his room where his trunk was awaiting us. It was hard to believe we were about to start our last year at Hogwarts together. We had so many found memories of all our years there and it was sad to think that this would be our last.

"Hey Cammie?"

Looked up to see Cedric seating on his bed his head bent low and his hands intertwined together. This could only mean one thing; Cedric had something important to say. I sat down next to him and turned my full attention towards him.

"Cammie promise me something will ya…"

"Depends on what it is." I said in a joking manner.

"I'm being serious."

"So was I."

Cedric looked over at me with his big intelligent gray eyes that I loved so much. He took a strand of my long brown hair and started to examine it. He was nervous I could tell. Whatever he had to say it was hard and I had a feeling I wasn't making it any easier. I reached out for one of Cedric's hands and clasped it in mine.

"You were saying?" I asked an encouraging look on my face.

"Cammie promise me that no matter what happens this year that you'll always stay by my side. You're my best friend Cam and I need you more then every this year. You're my good luck charm." Cedric said in a whisper.

"I promise Cedric." I said.

I leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. His face was rough from lack of shaving, and it felt like I was kissing a porcupine, but I still loved it. As I pulled away I saw that Cedric had a strange look on his face.

I truly did love this man.

I truly did.

A/N: please review!!!!!!!!! Pics are on my profile!!!!!!!


End file.
